The present invention relates to a protective jacket for mounting around the electric wire of a light string to protect a bulb. The protective jacket is comprised of two rigid symmetrical shells connected together by hooks thereof, having stop plate and stop rods for holding the bulb in place.
The connection area between the bulbs and the electric wires in light strings must be well wrapped to prevent an electric leakage. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when a bulb 11 is installed in the electric wire 10 of a light string, the bulb 11 and the lead wires 12, 13 and 14 are exposed to the outside, and therefore a tubular jacket 15 is used and sleeved onto the electric wire 10 to protect the bulb 11 and the lead wires 12, 13 and 14. The tubular jacket 15 is molded from a soft, transparent plastics. When the tubular jacket 15 is sleeved onto the electric wire 10, it is moved in the direction of the arrow A to the bulb 11 to further cover the bulb 11 and the lead wires 12, 13 and 14. This structure of jacket 15 will be damaged easily by an impact. Furthermore, because the jacket 15 is simply sleeved onto the electric wire 10 and covered over the bulbs 11 and the lead wires 12, 13 and 14, when the electric wire 10 is stretched, the lead wires 12, 13 and 14 tend to be displaced, causing a short circuit. Therefore, this structure of jacket 15 is still not satisfactory in function.